


Game of Deception

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Non-Shizaya drabbles and one shots [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pencil, pens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underestimating Ryuugamine Mikado was Izaya's greatest mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Deception

  
\--  
  
  
  
  
“I forgive you, Izaya-san,” Mikado said quietly. The stillness of the small apartment room was strangely chilly despite the normal room temperature. The only sounds in the room were the soft running noise of the computer that was still turned on and the heavy breathing of one of the most well known informants of Tokyo.  
  
“Forgive me, Mikado-kun? Now, what is there to forgive?” Izaya writhed on the floor from the pain and pleasure. His shirt rode up, showing his pale stomach, just barely covering a hint of pink nubs. His pants were unzipped and slipped down; displaying his well sculpted pelvic bones that led to a few strands of black hair that peeked out from the brand-named boxers.   
  
“Yes, I forgive you. Izaya-san. Because I know that you can’t forgive yourself.” Mikado’s eyes bore down on the raven haired informant with a crystal clearness that plainly exhibited pity and 'understanding'.  
  
“Oh my, Mikado-kun. How little you know of me. Do you think I can’t forgive myself?” Izaya smiled sweetly even as his forehead was speckled with sweat, his face flushed and his breathing was ragged.  
  
“Everyone has a conscience Izaya-san. And I know, you did all those things because you believed that it was in their best interest.” Mikado sighed as if he truly regretted. “I totally understand how you feel.”  
  
“Do you now? Though your words don’t pierce me as much as your pen does, Mikado-kun,” Izaya gritted his teeth. “Your words are idiosyncrasy just like yourself. They don't have much weight in them, considering the unconventional position you've placed me in.”  
  
Izaya’s hands tried to grip around the pens.  
  
The pens that were impaled into his palms, pinning him to the bamboo matted floor of the Dollar’s leader’s sanctuary.   
  
His thighs were also impaled and were bleeding, though it wasn’t to the point that his life was in threat, but his legs trembled in pain.  
  
Forget his legs, his entire body shook lightly each time Mikado shifted above him.   
  
If only that tea wasn’t drugged, Izaya might have had a chance, despite being impaled with four pens.  
  
There was nothing Orihara Izaya could do as the young high school kouhai of his loomed over him, unzipping his pants.  
  
“It’s alright, Orihara-san. I understand you. Only I understand your pain.” Mikado smiled sadly.  
  
“Because you and I, we’ve been through the same kind of pain. We both want the best for all humans. It’s just that…” Mikado sighed again. He finished unbuckling Izaya’s pants and pulled them down as far as they would go without disturbing the protruding pens, along with his boxers. The sharp cool air hit Izaya sharply as if someone slapped his face. But Orihara Izaya fiercely grinned back at Mikado who straddled him with an innocent smile that was borderline insanity.  
  
“… it’s just that they don’t understand us. Isn’t that right, Orihara-san?”


End file.
